A Plan To Kill Hiccup (HTTYD Mini Anniversary Fanfic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: The Twins are up to no good….or are they?


**A Plan To Kill Hiccup**

 _"_ _A Tomato-Tamato Anniversary Fanfic Mini Tale"_

It hadn't taken the Twins long to come up with another way to get their dragon back. Back from the _tyrant_ Hiccup!

Okay,… so Hiccup wasn't a tyrant nor was he keeping Barf and Belch under duress.

They were holding _him_ hostage.

The loyal, but hare-brained Zippleback dragon had been rescued by Hiccup from a deadly avalanche that regrettably had been caused by the Twins themselves.

Now, they had to break the loyal code that bound their beloved dragon to Hiccup. Having been saved by the Viking they were in his debt-and a Zippleback took that _very_ seriously!

The next few days were a constant annoyance to Toothless and Hiccup as Barf and Belch never left their side – forsaking their masters – they took their obligations too new heights.

They covered the young Viking with fish, knocked him from the sky and bent every metal leg replacement he had!

Being trailed everywhere was not Hiccup's idea of repaying the favour. The Zippleback was alas a poor rescuer – often cursing the strife they were trying to save one from.

Let's face it, at times the Twins were the same, but now they discovered the glee to be had in planning murderous events to free their dragon from the life-debt.

"This is the best plan to kill Hiccup ever!"

Tuff gleefully cheered as he set in place the many heavy logs designed to tumbled towards a very _sus_ pecting Hiccup.

It was intended to prompt a nearby Barf and Belch into rescuing the one legged Viking before any real harm could befall him.

But you know what they say about best laid plans…. _that when the Twins were involved it was bound to go wrong!_

"You mean _pretend_ to kill Hiccup?" Ruff queried her brother, a slight frown playing upon her face. Tuff shrugged as he prepared to let loose the deadly logs.

"Sure, tomato-tamato"

/

Hiccup's head pounded as the sound of falling logs travelled his way.

He could _not_ believe he'd agreed to this brainless idea! He franticly hoped that Thor could hear him praying or else he'd be moving to Valhalla!

"Come on, Barf and Belch, let's get moving-logs rolling-skinny lives to save!" He mumbled clenching his fists tight with worry as the Zippleback noticed his peril and raced to assist.

However, the dragon ran head-long into a tree, batted heads together and knocked themselves out.

"Oh, _Thor_!" Hiccup cried turning his back and covering his head with his arms fearing the impact of the rolling logs heading right for him!

Suddenly there came a loud plasma blast behind him and the logs exploded into splinters. Raising his head Hiccup saw Toothless perched on a big bolder, crying out, a half roar and half whine, at his master's near death experience.

 _Thank Thor for his Night Fury friend!_

/

"So close yet again. We need to account for the topography next time." Tuff told his sister as they both looked down from the cliff top with disappointment.

"True that – _stupid_ tree!" Ruff scoffed in dismay and annoyance as she folder her arms across her chest.

Hiccup glared back at them over his shoulder from the bottom of the hill while the Zippleback offered its sincere apologies by licking both Toothless and Hiccup nearly half to death!

The Twins placed an over bright grin upon their faces and gave the thumbs up.

Time for plan B….or is it C?

The Twins seemed to shrug in unison.

Humph; _Tomato-Tamato_

END

Eliana Robinson

24/4/16

CREATION DATE – 23/4/16

PUBLISH DATE – 24/4/16

RE-EDITED DATE – 19/1/17

 _A Plan To Kill Hiccup_ _Disclaimer_

A PLAN TO KILL HICCUP **\- is a mini Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

A PLAN TO KILL HICCUP **is a mini fanfic in celebration of the HTTYD one year Anniversary for me and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE – 23/** **4/16**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 2** **4** **/** **4/16**

 **RE-EDITED DATE – 19/1** **/17**

Now part of the "Dragon Adventures" Series By Eliana Robinson


End file.
